Love is You
by MyProudlygez
Summary: "Paman, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Ryuken menghela nafas panjang "Maaf... kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin" itulah ucapan yang keluar dari ayah Ishida. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Pertemuan

(**Sepik Author :)** Yoo.. Readers-san, Ini adalah Fic pertama saya, dan pengalaman pertama saya bikin fanfic, jadi tolong dibimbing ya.. untuk para senpai! dan saya harap para pembaca memberi sedikit Review untuk Fic gaje saya ini.. Yoroshiku ne~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning ! : Gaje, Lebay, Sok romance, bahasa campuran**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pertemuan Pertama **

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepasang mata indah berwarna violet itu menatap ke arah pintu yang diketuk barusan lalu segera memalingkan pandangannya ke atap "kenapa aku bisa disini?" pikirnya heran "dan mimpi yg barusan itu.. apa akan terjadi ya?" sambungnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Tok tok tok... sekali lagi pintu diketuk dengan keras, namun ia tetap diam dan tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoy rukia!, cepat bangun!, dasar pemalas" teriak seorang pria berambut orange dari depan pintu kamar Rukia.

"Berisik sekali kau Ichigo, aku juga sudah bangun" ujar Rukia dengan nada sewot.

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat ganti baju dan turunlah, Yuzu sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk mu" sahut Ichigo sambil berlalu menuruni tangga.

"Ya" balas Rukia singkat.

Setelah selesai berganti baju Rukia segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Yuzu, Karin" sapa Rukia pada adik Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi kak Rukia" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ini kak aku membuatkan roti panggang untuk sarapan kakak dan kak Ichi" tambah Yuzu sambil membawakan 2 piring roti bakar dan 2 gelas susu untuk Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Wah terimakasih Yuzu, kelihatannya enak, selamat makan" Rukia, Ichigo dan kedua adiknya segera menyantap sarapan.

"Oh ya Ichigo, jam brp sekarang?" tanya Rukia sambil mengunyah Roti panggang buatan Yuzu.

"Ga tau nih jam brp, jam di ruang tamu keliatannya ngaco, biar ku cek kebelakang dulu" Ichigo segera menuju dapur untuk melihat jam.

"Huaahh.. jam berapa sih sekarang" gumam Ichigo dan segera menoleh ke arah jam.

"Baghh.. Udah jam 7 kurang 5 menit" Ichigo segera berlari menuju ruang tengah hingga menimbulkan derap langkah yg sangat gaduh.

Dug..dug..dug..dug "suara apa itu?" tanya Rukia heran.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah "Rukia, hari apa sekarang?" tanya Ichigo panik.

" Hari kamis?" jawab Rukia bingung.

"Sial.. ayo cepat Rukia, Karin jaga Yuzu kami akan berangkat sekolah" Ichigo segera mengambil tasnya lalu menarik tangan Rukia dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"Ya" jawab karin singkat.

"Kakak semangat sekali ya" ucap Yuzu.

"Ya begitulah kelakuan sepasang kekasih" sambung Karin

"Hah? emang kak Rukia pacarnya kak Ichi?" tanya Yuzu heran.

"Aku rasa begitu, mereka kan selalu bersama-sama sejak kecil, pasti mereka saling suka" jawab Karin.

Ichigo dan Rukia terus berlari namun ketika di persimpangan jalan yang berjarak 10 meter dari rumah Ichigo, Rukia teringat sesuatu "Tunggu Ichigo, lepaskan tanganku" Pinta Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia? kita tak punya banyak waktu" ucap Ichigo sambil terus menarik tangan Rukia.

"Bodoh, aku ga bawa tas nih.. gimna mau belajar nanti!" sahut Rukia dan akhirnya Ichigo berhenti.

"Heh? aduh kenapa ga bawa tas?" tanya ichigo.

"Yah lagian kau menarikku begitu saja, jadi aku ga sempat mengambil tas" jelas Rukia.

"Hah.. baiklah ayo cpt kita kerumah" ajak Ichigo sambil menarik kembali tangan Rukia.

"Ya" sahut rukia singkat.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Rukia segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

"Terimakasih sarapannya tadi Yuzu, kami berangkat dulu" ucap Rukia yang belum sempat mengucap terimakasih pada Yuzu tadi.

Ichigo yang menunggu di luar segera mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia, Rukia yg melihat itu segera meraih dan langsung menggenggam tangan Ichigo, mereka pun kembali berlari menuju sekolah.

Dalam keadaan berlari, perlahan Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku ingin kau menggenggam tanganku lebih lama lagi" gumam Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dari belakang, karena keasikan memperhatikan Ichigo akhirnya Rukia pun tersandung batu kecil di jalan yg membutnya terjatuh dan mendapat luka di lututnya.

Ichigo pun segera menolongnya saat menyadari Rukia terjatuh.

"Rukia kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil" jawab Rukia meyakinkan Ichigo.

Ichigo membalut luka Rukia dengan sapu tangannya "Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil membantunya berdiri.

"I..ia tidak apa" jawab Rukia menahan sakit, Ichigo yang sadar bahwa Rukia sebenarnya kesakitan segera menggendong Rukia dipunggungnya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menggendongmu sampai sekolah" ujar ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karakura High School Kelas 3-3

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia lagi2 kalian berdua terlambat, kenapa kalian bisa terlambat hingga 15 menit?" bentak guru IPA mereka yang juga merupakan ilmuwan mesir yang gila akan eksperimen-eksperimen berbahaya.

"Ehh i..itu e.. ano maaf Kurotsuchi sensei, kami terjebak macet" jawab Rukia panik menghadapi guru killer no.1 di SMA Karakura

" Ia benar sensei kebetulan tadi dijalan macet sekali, jadi kami terhambat" tambah Ichigo.

"Hng? bukankah kalian berdua jalan kaki kesekolah, bagaimana bisa kalian terjebak macet?" tanya Kurotshuci.

Rukia dan Ichigo terpojok oleh pertanyaan Kurotsuchi, Rukia mencoba menyangkal lagi "ehh ka..kami" namun belum selesai Rukia berbicara ucapan Rukia dipotong "Berdiri diluar sekarang!" mereka berdua disuruh berdiri diluar kelas hingga jam pelajaran IPA selesai.

Ichigo dan Rukia segera meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Huh ini gara2 kau." ucap Ichigo menyalahkan Rukia.

"Apa? beraninya kau menyalahkanku, padahal ini semua gara2 kau, hingga tas ku ketinggalan" balas Rukia balik menyalahkan Ichigo.

"Tapi alasan mu tadi sangat tidak masuk akal bodoh, jadinya kita disuruh berdiri disini" kembali chigo menyalahkan Rukia.

"Bukankah kau juga memakai alasan yang sama denganku Bodoh" sahut Rukia.

"Ahh sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan" ujar Ichigo sambil duduk bersandar di tembok luar kelasnya.

Rukia yg melihat Ichigo duduk pun ikut-ikutan duduk disebelahnya "Fiuh aku lelah sekali berlari-lari seperti tadi" sambung Rukia.

Ichigo pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rukia "Luka mu.. apa masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat kearah luka di kaki Rukia.

"Ya sedikit" jawab Rukia.

"Maaf ya Rukia, gara2 aku, kau jadi luka begini" sesal Ichigo.

Rukia terkejut mendengar Ucapan Ichigo, ia merasa senang ternyata Ichigo mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Rukia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di Bahu kiri Ichigo "Tidak apa-apa Ichigo, tidak perlu minta maaf" ujar Rukia.

"Hah terimakasih" sambung Ichigo.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan tiba-tiba Rukia teringat masa kecilnya, saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dan bermain bersama Ichigo dan kedua temannya yg lain,

***Flashback***

"Kurosaki, Inoue-san ayo kita main kejar2an lagi" ujar seorang anak berambut biru gelap dengan kacamata beningnya.

"Ayo.. aku setuju" jawab Ichigo.

"Ide yg bagus Ishida-kun" tambah Inoue seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna orange kecoklatan.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata berwarna violet nya.

"Uhmm.. bolehkah aku ikut bermain? tanya gadis kecil itu yg datang menghampiri.

Ichigo, Ishida dan Inoue pun terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis kecil yg sangat asing dimata mereka.

"Nghh siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku Rukia.. Rukia Kuchiki, aku baru saja pindah dari Akihabara, senang bertemu kalian" ujar Rukia memperkenalkan diri.

Melihat sikap Rukia yg ramah membuat Ichigo, Ishida dan Inoue merasa senang mendapat teman baru, mereka pun memperkenalkan diri satu persatu.

"Aku Uryu Ishida, Yoroshiku Kuchiki-san" ujar Ishida.

"Aku Inoue Orihime, Yoroshiku onengaisimasu Kuchiki-san" sambung Inoue.

"Dan Aku.. Ichigo kurosaki, senang bertemu denganmu Rukia" ujar Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai bermain" tambah Ichigo.

"Ya.. ayo kita bermain bersama" sambung Rukia dengan perasaan senang karena disambut baik oleh teman baru nya.

Mereka pun mulai bermain kejar-kejaran, dan yang pertama mengejar adalah Ishida, Ishida berhasil mengenai Ichigo, dan kini Ichigo yang mengejar-ngejar teman mereka, Ichigo mengincar Rukia, hingga tiba-tiba Rukia terjatuh dan menangis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang terluka. Permainan pun terhenti, Ichigo yang merasa bersalah karena mengejar Rukia hingga terjatuh kini menghampirinya.

"Rukia, ma.. maafkan aku Rukia" sesal Ichigo sambil berjongkok didepan Rukia.

Tiba2 Rukia berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Huhuhu maaf ya teman2, aku terlalu cengeng" ujar Rukia yang telah berhenti menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kuchiki-san, wajar kan kalo kita cengeng, kita kan masih kecil" sambung Inoue mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

"Aku rasa kau harus segera pulang kerumah dan mengobati lukamu" ujar Ishida khawatir melihat kaki Rukia yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Iya.. Ishida benar Kuchiki-san" sambung Inoue.

"Baiklah ayo Rukia, aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" ajak Ichigo..

Rukia pun berdiri dan mencoba berjalan dengan normal, namun ia tidak kuat karena lukanya sangat pedih, Ichigo yg menyadari itu mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia kecil "kalau ku gendong seperti ini tidak apa kan" ujar Ichigo kecil yg mulai menggendong Rukia dipunggungnya.

Rukia merasa terpesona dengan sikap baik Ichigo yg baru berkenalan dengannya "ya tidak apa" jawab Rukia malu-malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rumah mu dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tau pasti dimana alamat Rumah baru ku, tapi seingatku itu berada didepan sebuah rumah yang membuka klinik disana" ujar Rukia.

"Rumah dengan Klinik?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tau nama klinik nya" jawab Rukia.

"Ohh.. Nama klinik itu adalah 'Kurosaki Klinik' jelas Ichigo.

"Itu rumah ku" Tambahnya.

"Hngg.. jadi itu Rumah mu?" tanya Rukia.

"Yap tepat sekali, aku ga nyangka kita jadi tetangga ya Rukia hihihi" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum nya.

"Ia..aku senang ternyata kau tetangga ku" ujar Rukia.

"Ya aku juga, aku senang punya teman baru yg cengeng sepertimu" ledek Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia langsung me merah saat mendengar ledekan Ichigo "ihh kau jahat Ichigo" ujar Rukia sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aduhhh aduhh sakit sakit maaf.." Rintih Ichigo kesakitan.

Rukia yang melihat expresi aneh wajah ichigo saat dicubit pipinya pun segera melepaskan cubitannya,"hehe Rasakan itu.. beraninya kau ngatain aku cengeng" balas Rukia.

Tak lama mereka tiba didepan rumah mereka.

"Ya ini dia Rumah ku.. jadi Rumah mu yang itu ya" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk rumah didepannya.

"Ia benar, Terimakasih Ichigo" bisik Rukia di telinga ichigo.

"Ya tak ush dipikirkan".

"Dah Ichigo".

"Dah Rukia".

Mereka pun memasuki Rumah masing2 sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang, dengan menunjukan senyum di wajah mereka.

**end-of-flashback**

"Saat itu usia kami masih 7 tahun, dan sejak saat itu pula aku selalu merasa senang dan dadaku selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama Ichigo, dulu aku memang tidak mengerti apa2 tentang perasaan itu, tapi kini aku tau.. yg kurasakan selama 10tahun bersamanya ini adalah...".

Bersambung ke Chapter 2~

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) **Ya.. itulah tadi Chapter 1 dari Fic gaje saya.. so REVIEW please!

see you...


	2. Chapter 2 : Ciuman Pertama

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning ! : Gaje, Lebay, Sok romance, bahasa campuran**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ciuman Pertama ku

Sebelum nya di Chapter 1

"Saat itu usia kami masih 7 tahun, dan sejak saat itu pula aku selalu merasa senang dan dadaku selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama Ichigo, dulu aku memang tidak mengerti apa2 tentang perasaan itu, tapi kini aku tau.. yg kurasakan selama 10tahun bersamanya ini adalah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia.. Rukia.." suara Ichigo menyadarkan lamunan Rukia yang mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Hmm? ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau tau Rukia, sebenarnya ini tidak buruk juga, dihukum seperti ini bersamamu" Ichigo mulai membuka pembicaraan disusul tangan Kiri Ichigo yg perlahan mendekat dan mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia,Rukia kembali dikejutkan oleh sikap Ichigo, ia semakin senang dan kini ia juga menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia dengan posisi masih bersandar pada bahu Ichigo dan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Maksudku.. Ya selama kau masih ada didekat ku hukuman seberat apapun akan ku terima hehehe" jawab Ichigo.

"Hahaha BODOH.. kau pikir aku mau apa selalu ada didekatmu" ujar Rukia menyembunyikan perasaannya yg sebenarnya senang mendengar ucapan tadi.

"Apa? argh kau merusak suasana saja.. bisa ga sih kita sekali-kali damai.. sehari aja damai, kan enak" ujar Ichigo yg kembali tidak akur dengan Rukia, tetapi mereka masih saling bergenggaman tangan.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang "ya aku juga mau nya gitu.. tapi kau selalu bertingkah bodoh dan selalu membuatku kesal" ujar Rukia.

"Arghhh kau ini.. aku sangat menyesal berbicara seperti tadi" ujar Ichigo blushing.

Beberapa junior mereka di SMA Karakura yg sedang mengikuti jam pelajaran Olahraga diam2 mengintip 2 orang yg punya pesona tinggi di sekolah.

Ichigo.. dia salah satu cowo yg menjadi incaran banyak wanita di sekolahnya, namun Ichigo tak pernah menanggapi mereka semua dan karena sifat dingin nya itu lah ia ditakuti oleh cowo2 junior nya.

Dan Rukia, sama seperti Ichigo, Rukia adalah satu dari 3 wanita yg menjadi target incaran para cowo-cowo tampan disekolah mereka, namun Rukia tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk cowo-cowo itu, ia selalu bersikap dingin pada cowo-cowo yang ingin mendapatkan cinta nya.

"Beruntung sekali ya hidup menjadi Ichigo senpai" ucap hanatarou seorang junior mereka dari kelas 2-1.

"Ia benar, si brengsek itu.. aku ingin sekali menghajar wajahnya yg membuat semua gadis tergila2 padanya dan akhirnya menolak ku" ucap Ganjyu teman sekelas Hanatarou.

"Apa-apaan kau ini ganjyu, jika kau berani menyentuh tubuh Ichigo ku, aku tak akan memaafkan mu" ujar Ririn.

"Benar, apalagi sampai menghajar wajah tampan nya.. aku akan membunuh mu" tambah Nell.

"Kau ini.. sadis sekali Nell sayang" ujar Ganjyu.

Bughhh...

"Beraninya kau memanggilku sayang" ujar Nell yg berhasil melayangkan tinju nya di wajah Ganjyu.

"Aduh.. duh.. tinju ini.. penuh dengan cinta dari Nell ku sayang" rintih Ganjyu sambil mengelus pipinya yg dihajar oleh Nell.

Nell semakin geram dengan ucapan Ganjyu "Grhhh Ganjyu.. lagi2 kau..".

"Hey sudah.. kalau kita berisik nanti ketahuan sama mereka" ujar hanatarou mencoba mendamaikan suasana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey berapa lama kau mau bersandar di bahuku terus.. aku pegal tau" ujar Ichigo.

"Ahh hmm.. maaf maaf" wajah Rukia me merah setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Hahahaha tak apa ko aku cuma becanda.." ujar Ichigo tertawa melihat kegugupan Rukia.

"Tidak lucu tau" Ujar Rukia kesal.

"Yah ngambek.. aku kan cuma becanda pendek.." ledek Ichigo.

"Sial beraninya kau memanggilku pendek.. dasar mesum" balas Rukia sambil cemberut.

"Hahah wajah mu lucu sekali kalau sedang cemberut begini" ledek Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia.

Seketika wajah Rukia kembali me merah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Berisik kau mesum" sahut Rukia sambil membalas mencubit pipi Ichigo.

Kini mereka saling adu cubit pipi dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya mata mereka saling bertemu, seketika wajah mereka kini mulai terlihat serius, aktivitas mencubit pun berhenti dan berubah menjadi elusan lembut di pipi kedua nya.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang saling menatap satu sama lain, perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka masing2 "Rukia.. aku.." belum selesai Ichigo berbicara Rukia langsung mencium Ichigo, aksi ciuman mereka sontak membuat para junior mereka yang dari tadi mengintip aktivitas Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak histeris, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya setelah mereka menyadari kalau mereka sedang di intip.

"Hey.. Keluar kalian." Bentak Ichigo.

"Berani2nya kalian mengintip kami" tambah Rukia dengan wajah merah dan rasa malu yg tak terbendung.

"Sejak kapan kalia..." belum sempat Ichigo menyelsaikan kata2nya Pintu kelasnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"DIAM!" Bentak Kurotsuchi yg tiba-tiba keluar kelas karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan dari murid-muridnya.

"E..eh sensei" Ujar Rukia panik.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan kesisi satunya dan sekarang berkumpul dengan para juniornya yg tadi sedang mengintip Ichigo dan Rukia, Ichigo membisikan sesuatu kepada Ganjyu "jika kau bicara macam2 atau mengatakan hal tadi, jng harap kau bisa pulang dengan selamat" ancam Ichigo.

Ganjyu langsung panik dan dengan keringat dingin yg bercucuran ia berkata "ba..baik senpai, aku akan jaga rahasia ini".

"Beritahu teman2 mu juga" tambah Ichigo.

Ganjyu langsung memberitahu teman2nya apa yg sudah dikatakan Ichigo tadi.

"Ada apa kalian teriak2 tadi hah?" Tanya Kurotsuchi si guru killer no.1 itu.

"Maaf sensei, tadi ada ular diruangan ini, dan aku baru saja membuangnya" jawab Ichigo dengan gelagapan.

"Ular? jangan coba membodohiku kurosaki" ujar Guru mereka.

"Ahahah tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu sensei, aku bicara jujur kok" terang Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" tanya kurotsuchi kepada yang lain.

"Benar sensei, ia kan adik2 ku sayang.." Ujar Rukia dengan senyum palsu yg sempurna dan berhasil membuat adik kelasnya takluk dengan satu senyuman.

"I..ia benar sensei" jawab junior mereka.

"Baiklah terserah, cepat kembali ke kelas kalian" perintah Kurotsuchi pada seluruh murid.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun ikut melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas mereka.

"Hey siapa yg menyuruh kalian masuk, kalian masih aku hukum karena terlambat" ujar Kurotsuchi sambil menahan kerah baju Ichigo dan Rukia dari belakang.

"Ehhm maaf" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia lesu.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun kembali berdiri didepan kelas mereka.. kali ini mereka tidak berbicara sedikit pun, mereka berdua menjadi canggung setelah berciuman tadi.

"Aku memberikan Ciuman Pertama ku pada nya.. tapi itu diluar kendali ku" gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Dia mendapatkan Ciuman Pertama ku.. aku tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi" pikir Ichigo.

Tak lama Bel sekolah berbunyi, mereka masih menunggu guru mereka keluar kelas.

Rukia yg sedari tadi salting karena tiba2 mencium Ichigo, mulai berbicara "Ma..maaf Ichigo, aku tak bermaksud me..." belum selesai Rukia bicara ucapannya dipotong oleh Ichigo "ya aku mengerti, aku juga minta maaf karena terbawa suasana" terang Ichigo dengan senyum penuh arti diwajahnya.

***Chapter 2 End***

Bersambung ke Chapter 3~

* * *

**(Sepik Author :)** Yo... Chap 2 Selesai.. jangan lupa di Review ya.. gimana menurut para readers, Fic saya ini, Gaje kah atau aneh kah? atau lumayan menarik? atau... #PLAkk (ditimpuk sendal Urahara)

**Gez** : *Sapa tuh yang nyambit?*

**Rukia :** "Gue.. Makanya jangan kelamaan ngomong Gez-kun, mending cepet ngetik buat chap selanjutnya"

**Ichigo** : "Tau lu.. mana gua dibuat ciuman sama si pendek lagi, ga ada yang laen apa? Rangiku Fukutaichou gitu kek"

**Gez** : "ia ia maaf deh.. namanya juga tuntutan peran"

**Rukia** : "Mae.. Sode no Shirayuki.. Tsugi no mai, hakuren (Ichigo disembur es zanpakutou Rukia), Rasain tuh.. biar otak mesum lu beku"

**Ichigo** : "DINGIN WOY.. TOLONGIN GUE Gez-san"

**Gez** : Gak ikutan ah ~_~,

Okelah sekian Fic saya yang gaje ini.. see you di chap selanjutnya !


	3. Chapter 3 : Pesta Dansa?

**(Sepik Author :) **Yuhu.. hola readers-san, sekarang sudah masuk Chapter 3 Nih, maaf ya bila di Chapter 1 dan 2 masih tekesan jauh dari Harapan, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Hikary-san yg telah me Review dan memberitau saya letak-letak kesalahan saya, sekarang dan seterusnya saya akan berusaha jadi lebih baik lagi hehe #sungkem

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo **

**Author : MyProudlygez (gez-kun)**

**Warning! : Gaje, Lebay, Sok Romance, typo**

* * *

Chapter 3

Pesta Dansa?

Setelah Kurotsuchi sensei meninggalkan ruang kelas Ichigo dan Rukia pun segera masuk kelas dan duduk ditempat masing-masing, tak lama masuklah Guru Matematika mereka dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya.

Toushiro yg merupakan ketua kelas segera berdiri dan di ikuti oleh seluruh murid kelas 3-3 "beri salam" perintah Toushiro pada teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi Ichimaru sensei" sapa seluruh murid serentak.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, silahkan duduk kembali" Ichimaru mempersilahkan muridnya kembali duduk.

"Baiklah sekarang kumpulkan PR kalian kedepan" tambahnya.

Seluruh murid kelas 3-3 segera mengambil dan menyerahkan PR mereka ke depan namun Rukia terlihat panik sambil membongkar isi tas nya.

"Sial, kemana buku MTK ku, perasaan sudah ku masukan ke tas" gumam Rukia dlm hati.

"Hoy ada apa? panik banget kayaknya" tanya Ichigo yg duduk di samping Rukia.

"Ngga, ga ada apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia.

"Nyari INI ya? hehe" ejek Ichigo sambil menunjukan Buku Rukia.

"Hah? itu.. hei kapan kau mengambilnya?" tanya Rukia heran.

"semalam, saat kau tertidur dilantai dengan buku yg berserakan" balasnya santai.

"oh jadi dia yg memindahkanku ketempat tidur, pantas saja aku heran tiba2 bangun sudah berada di tempat tidur" gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau imut juga ya kalau sedang tidur" tambah Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Rukia seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Ichigo "Ini aku kembalikan, maaf aku minjem ga bilang-bilang" ujar Ichigo sambil mengembalikan buku Rukia.

"Haduh kau ini, lain kali bilang-bilang dulu ya kalau mau minjem, bikin panik aja".

" Ia ia maaf" balas Ichigo santai.

Rasa canggung diantara mereka kini telah hilang dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah seluruh Murid selesai mengumpulkan PR mereka.

Ichimaru mulai menjelaskan kisi-kisi tentang UN tahun ini namun Rukia hanya melamun dan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali ucapan Ichimaru "tadi itu.. aku benar-benar senang hari ini, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi" gumam Rukia dalam hati. Ichimaru yg melihat tingkah aneh Rukia langsung menegurnya "Kuchiki, ada apa kamu senyam senyum sendiri?" tegur Ichimaru.

Rukia pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa " eee.. i..itu..".

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak waras sensei" celetuk Renji membuat seluruh siswa tertawa.

Wajah Rukia tertunduk kebawah, karena terlalu malu untuk memberitahukan yg sebenarnya, Ichigo pun tak tinggal diam melihat Rukia di tertawakan seperti itu.

"Hoy berisik!" teriakan Ichigo dikombinasikan dengan gebrakan tangannya di meja membuat semua orang yg tadi menertawakan Rukia terdiam "yg di tanya itu Rukia, bukan kau Renji" tambahnya.

"Wow apa ini.. sang pahlawan muncul dikelas kita" sindir Renji.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu Barusan hah? kau ingin berkelahi denganku" sahut Ichigo.

"Kau pikir aku takut hah?" tantang Renji.

"Sudah Cukup" bentak Ichimaru "Rukia, lain kali jika guru sedang menjelaskan kau harus memperhatikan, tidak ada waktu untuk melamun, UN Tahun ini 20 paket, jng anggap remeh itu semua, apalagi sekarang make barcode" Jelas Ichimaru.

"Baik sensei maafkan saya" sesal Rukia.

"Rukia.. apa dia masih memikirkan hal tadi" pikir Ichigo.

Kringggg tak lama bel Istirahat berbunyi, Inoue segera menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia "Pagi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san apa kalian sudah baca pengumuman di mading?" tanya Inoue.

"Belum" jawab Rukia.

"Memang ada berita apa di mading? tanya Ichigo.

"Wahh jadi kalian belum tau yah? malam minggu nanti akan diadakan Pesta Dansa untuk seluruh anak kelas 3, acara itu bertujuan untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang mereka yang akan menghadapi UN, dan juga semua akan datang berpasang2an" jelas Inoue.

"Dan.. aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama ku Kurosaki-kun" tambah Inoue.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, ia bingung memutuskan pergi atau tidak, Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia, begitu juga dengan Rukia, mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan bingung, Ichigo menaikan kedua alisnya menandakan ia ingin tau bagaimana pendapat Rukia, namun Rukia hanya menaikan kedua bahu nya, menandakan ia tidak tau.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun, apa kau mau pergi bersama ku?" tanya Inoue.

"Ya baiklah aku akan pergi dengan mu" jawab Ichigo ragu.

***Chapter 3 End***

bersambung ke chapter 4

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) **mohon maaf bila cerita nya jauh dari kata lumayan, saya harap para senpai dapat memberi Komentar dan Kritik juga saran melalui kotak Review. Dan saya mohon di maklumi bila dalam pengetikan terselip kata yang disingkat, gaje ataupun typo, soalnya saya ngetik di Android, tau sendiri lah ya ngetik di layar injek gimana.. hehehe

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4 : Sebuah Janji Untuk Mu

**(Sepik Author :) **Yoo.. Reader's-san.. kini sudah masuk chapter 4 ya.. Tak lupa saya mengucap Terimakasih untuk para Pembaca dan PeREVIEW yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje saya ini hehehe. untuk Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan sedikit menegangkan (menurut saya). jadi saya ucapkan selamat membaca...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo **

**Author : MyProudlygez (gez-kun)**

**Warning! : Gaje, Lebay, Sok Romance, typo **

* * *

Chapter 4

Sebuah Janji Untuk Mu

Deg...

"Perasaan apa ini? sakit sekali... inikah rasa cemburu itu?" Pikir Rukia yg dada nya terasa nyeri saat mendengar jawaban Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Kenapa aku ini, aku tidak boleh lemah begini, aku sudah janji pada mereka" Batin Rukia, seketika ia teringat kejadian 8 Tahun lalu.

***Flashback***

**Rukia POV**

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku karna kecelakaan saat ingin menjemput ku dari sekolah, aku merasa bersalah, hampir setiap hari aku menangis, aku kesepian, aku sendirian, aku selalu menutup diri dari dunia luar, selama itu pula aku jadi anak pendiam. Selama 2 tahun Ayah Ichigo lah yang membiayai segala keperluanku atas permohonan kakak ku yang sempat pulang saat sesi pemakaman kedua orang tuaku, Ayah Ichigo tidak keberatan sama sekali dan aku sudah di anggap seperti anak nya, namun tetap saja itu tak membuat ku merasa senang sedikitpun, bahkan Ichigo yang selalu berusaha menghibur ku setiap hari masih belum dapat membuatku kembali seperti dulu.

Hingga akhirnya kakak ku kembali lagi dari Inggris setelah menyelsaikan kuliah nya disana, dan mulai saat itu kakak ku Kuchiki Byakuya lah yang mengambil peran kedua orang tua ku, Aku sangat senang kakak berada di sisi ku saat ini, perlahan keadaanku kembali seperti semula.

Butuh waktu 3 bulan bagi kakak untuk membuat kondisi ku kembali seperti dulu, Sehari sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke 9, aku membuat janji dengan Kakak kalau aku tidak akan jadi anak yang lemah dan cengeng lagi, namun baru beberapa jam aku membuat janji itu, aku langsung mengingkarinya, Kesialan lagi-lagi menghampiri ku, kini rumahku terbakar dan kakak yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari kobaran api yang sangat besar tidak dapat di tolong karna luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya, tak lama pemadam kebakaran datang dan memadamkan api yg telah melahap 3/4 dari rumahku, aku pun kembali terpuruk saat itu.

Setelah kejadian itu kini aku tinggal dirumah Ichigo, aku selalu mengurumg diri dan menangis setiap hari "Aku lemah.. aku cengeng, aku tidak berguna!" teriak ku saat itu, melampiaskan kekesalan, tiba-tiba Ichigo masuk ke kamarku dan disini lah awalnya.

**Normal POV**

"Hentikan itu Rukia! Aku tau kau memang cengeng" bentak Ichigo.

"Tapi.. Rukia si cengeng yg ku kenal tidak seperti ini... Rukia yang ku kenal tak akan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Berhentilah menangis Rukia! tak ada gunanya kau bersedih seperti ini terus, jika kau terus seperti ini Orang tua mu dan kakak mu tidak akan tenang di alam sana" tambah Ichigo.

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo, "Aku juga pernah melewati masa sulit ini, meski tak seberat yg kau rasakan tapi setidaknya rasa nya sama, Ibu ku meninggal karena menyelamatkan ku dari mobil yang hampir menghancurkan tubuh ku, Ayah ku memberi nama ICHIGO kepadaku dengan harapan agar aku dapat melindungi keluargaku suatu saat, tapi saat itu... saat itu aku lah yg dilindungi ibu ku, sejak saat itu aku selalu merasa bersalah dan merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan keluargaku, tapi aku berusaha untuk tegar dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan jadi orang yang lemah yang menangis saat menghadapi kesulitan" terang Ichigo.

Sejenak Rukia teringat akan janji nya pada kakaknya, ia kini berhenti menangis dan mulai mengangkat kepala yg sedari tadi ia tundukan kebawah. Kini Ichigo duduk berhadap-hadapan dengam Rukia, Ia meraih kedua tangan Rukia dan menggenggam nya erat "Rukia tataplah aku.. cepat!" pinta Ichigo yg menatap wajah Rukia dengan sangat serius.

Rukia perlahan menatap wajah serius Ichigo " Rukia.. aku berjanji akan terus melindungi mu.. jadi berjanjilah pada ku untuk jadi orang yg kuat, berjanjilah pada ku kau tak akan menangis saat mengalami kesulitan, berjanjilah pada ku... Untuk tidak meneteskan air mata mu lagi... berjanjilah... Rukia..." Rukia yg mendengar janji Ichigo pada nya kini segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo.

Rukia menghapus sisa air mata yg masih ada di wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kini Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan serius, perlahan genangan air mata kembali muncul dikedua mata Rukia, dalam sekejap Rukia memeluk erat Ichigo dan kembali menangis di pelukannya.

"Tch.. bodoh.. ku bilang jng menangis" ujar Ichigo lembut dengan kata-kata kasarnya sambil mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Kau yg bodoh... kau yang bodoh Ichigo... aku masih blm berjanji padamu, ini tangisan ku yg terakhir, jadi perhatikanlah... karna kau tak akan melihat ini lagi dimasa depan" Ujar Rukia sambil menangis dipelukan Ichigo.

"Yah.. baiklah karna kau bilang ini yg terakhir... maka menangislah sepuas mu hari ini... dan jng tunjukan aku wajah sedih mu lagi... besok... dan... seterusnya...".

***End Of Flashback***

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku sudah janji untuk selalu tegar dalam mengjadapi masalah dan tidak menunjukan wajah sedih ku.. Ya... Itulah Janjiku Untuk Mu... Ichigo".

"Kuchiki-san... Kuchiki-san" panggil Inoue.

"Ehh i..iya ada apa inoue?" jawab Rukia gugup.

"Tidak.. hanya saja aku heran padamu, kau tadi melamun sambil memegangi dada kiri mu terus, ada apa? tanya Inoue.

"Mungkin dia Iri pada mu Inoue, karna punya nya kalah telak dari mu" celetuk Ichigo yg berhasil membuat wajah Rukia me-merah Dan tanpa basa basi Rukia langsung menghajar Ichigo.

Buggh...

"Ergh... a.. a.. ampun Rukia.. a.. aku cuma becanda kok" ujar Ichigo yg tergeletak jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yg terkena tinju Rukia.

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu Mesum... Mati kau.. mati kau" ujar Rukia sambil menginjak-injak Ichigo.

"Hey teman-teman Sudah sudah" lerai Inoue sweatdrop.

Rukia pun berhenti menghajar Ichigo, ia mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo dan memaksanya bangun "awas kau bicara macam-macam lagi" Ancam Rukia.

"sudahlah Rukia, aku tau kau iri dengan punya Inoue yg 5x lipat dari punya mu kan? hehehe" ejek Ichigo yg berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Rukia dan berlari keluar kelas.

"ICHIGOOOO! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" Teriak Rukia sambil mengambil sapu di kelasnya dan berlari mengejar Ichigo.

Inoue hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan 2 temannya itu. "Mereka tak pernah berubah ya Inoue-san" Ujar seorang Pria berkacamata yg kini berdiri disebelah Inoue.

Inoue segera melirik ke arah suara tadi "hmm? Ishida-kun, benar.. mereka tak pernah berubah, kadang aku merasa iri dengan Kuchiki-san yg bisa begitu dekat dengan Kurosaki-kun" Ujar Inoue sambil melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Yah.. walaupun aku benci mengakuinya tapi ucapan mu memang benar Inoue-san".

***Chapter 4 End***

Bersambung ke Chapter 5~

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) **fufufu selesai juga Chap 4 ini.. mohon maaf apabola cerita nya gaje, lebay, atau sulit di cerna hehehe. Saya berharap ada sebuah Review tentang Fic saya yg amburadul ini.

satu lagi.. mohon dimaklumi bila terdapat kata-kata yang gaje, kata-kata yg kurang atau kelebihan dan disingkat-singkat, soalnya saya ngetik di Android.. tau sendiri kan ngetik di layar injek gimana heheh. Oke lah see you #lambai-lambai kaki(loh?)


	5. Chapter 5 : Sebuah Rencana

**(Sepik Author :) **Yooo reader's-san.. Sudah masuk Chapter 5 nih. Sebelum kita membaca kelanjutan cerita ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic saya dan terutama untuk Pe'REVIEW' yang membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Okelah langsung aja kita ke TKP

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo **

**Author : MyProudlygez (gez-kun)**

**Warning! : Gaje, Lebay, Sok Romance, typo **

* * *

Chapter 5

Sebuah Rencana

Kring... Bel pulang sekolah menggema, semua segera meninggalkan kelas, kecuali Rukia dan Ichigo yang tubuhnya penuh memar karena habis dipukuli oleh Rukia, mereka masih sibuk mremasukan buku mereka kedalam tas "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san ayo kita pulang" ajak Inoue yang menunggu diluar kelas bersama Ishida.

Mereka berempat pun pulang bersama seperti biasa, dalam perjalanan yang membosankan ini Ishida memecah keheningan "Ehm.. ano.. Kuchiki-san, maukah kah kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?" Ajak Ishida.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak enak pada Ishida yang merupakan teman kecilnya juga, lagipula Rukia tidak memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta itu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berani mengajaknya selain Ichigo dan Ishida karena sudah pasti siapapun yang mengajaknya pasti akan ditolak atau biasanya akan berurusan dengan Ichigo dan semua anak kelas 3 sampai kelas 1 SMA karakura tau Ichigo memiliki sahabat seperti Chad, dia adalah anak kelas 3-5, kelas yang dipenuhi anak-anak berandal yang suka berkelahi, dan yang terkuat diantara mereka adalah Chad, dengan tubuh besar nan kekar dipadu dengan rambut gondrong dan kulit coklat gelap menambah kesan mengerikan pada dirinya.

Sebenarnya Chad adalah anak yang baik, terbukti walaupun ia kuat, ia hanya memakai kekuatannya untuk membantu orang lain, dan terutama membantu Ichigo, jadi bila ada yang melukai Ichigo, Chad tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarnya, kecuali wanita.

"Ya baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu Ishida" jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya melirik ke arah Rukia sambil mengankat satu alis mata nya, Rukia yang melihat Ichigo segera membuang muka.

Tibalah mereka di persimpangan jalan, Ishida dan Inoue mengambil jalan kiri sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia mengambil jalan kanan. "Yosh.. sampai jumpa besok Inoue, Ishida" Ujar Ichigo.

"Ya..." balas Ishida singkat.

"Sampai jumpa Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san" sambung Inoue sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Rukia hanya tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan nya juga. Akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan Ishida dan Inoue.

"Inoue-san apa kau yakin ingin menjalankan rencana ini?" Tanya Ishida.

"Ya aku rasa kita harus mencobanya dulu, soal hasil yang akan kita dapatkan itu urusan belakangan" jawab Inoue.

"Ya baiklah... lagi pula Kuchiki-san sudah menerima ajakan ku, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.. kita tidak bisa mundur" ujar Ishida.

"Kau benar Ishida-kun" Ujar Inoue.

"Aku harap semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, jadi mohon bantuan nya Inoue-san" ujar Ishida.

"Ya.. mohon bantuannya juga Ishida-kun.."

"Hmm.." jawab Ishida sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ahhh.. akhirnya sampai" ujar Inoue yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Inoue-san, sampai jumpa besok" ujar Ishida yang kembali berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya yang berada di gang selanjutnya.

"Ya.. Hati-hati Ishida-kun, sampai jumpa besok" balas Inoue sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia.. kau yakin menerima ajakan Ishida?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah kecewa.

Rukia hanya diam tak bicara, "Hey! kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Rukia.. jawab dong, jangan diem aja" Ujar Ichigo.

"Hoy! jawab ooii"

"Berisikkk! Aku sedang berpikir Bodoh" Bentak Rukia.

"Ah syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku menerima tawaran untuk pergi ke pesta dansa, padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa berdansa" jawab Rukia malu-malu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima ajakan nya bodoh?" .

"I..itu karena.." jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Karena apa?" tanya Ichigo .

"Karena... karena aku tidak ingin sendirian di rumah bodoh" jawab Rukia gugup.

"Hmm... Ku kira kau cemburu pada Inoue hehehe" ejek Ichigo

Bughh.. Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di perut Ichigo "Bppuahh... Uhuk uhuk" Ichigo terbatuk-batuk menerima pukulan Rukia.

"Hentikan lelucon tak bermutu mu itu dasar mesum" Ujar Rukia yang kini meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang tergeletak karena pukulan Rukia. "Ya.. kau benar.. aku memang cemburu, itulah.. itulah alasanku menerima ajakan Ishida" batin Rukia.

"Ayo cepat bangun Ichigo, mau sampai kapan kau tiduran di jalan seperti itu" Ujar Rukia yang kini berhenti dan menunggu Ichigo. "Ichigo... cepat bangun" bentak Rukia yang kini mulai panik melihat Ichigo tak bergerak sedikit pun, "Kenapa dengan dia ya? apa pukulanku tadi terlalu keras? padahal dia sudah biasa menerima pukulanku" Pikir Rukia yang semakin panik dan kini berlari kearah Ichigo.

"Ichigo bangun Ichigo.. Ichigo bangun" ujar Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo, namun Ichigo tak kunjung bergerak.

***Chapter 5 End***

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Ichigo? Dan apakah yang direncanakan oleh Ishida juga Inoue? kalo penasaran tunggu chapter selanjutnya :)

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) fufufu selesai juga Chap 5 ini.. mohon maaf apabila cerita nya gaje, lebay, atau sulit di cerna hehehe. Saya berharap ada sebuah Review tentang Fic saya yg amburadul ini.**

**satu lagi.. mohon dimaklumi bila terdapat kata-kata yang gaje, kata-kata yg kurang atau kelebihan, soalnya saya ngetik di HH.. tau sendiri kan ngetik di layar injek gimana heheh. Oke lah see you.. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Berjuanglah Ichigo Kurosaki

**(Sepik Author :) **Yooo Reader's-san, sekarang Udah masuk Chapter 6 nih.. udah mau menuju puncak (sepertinya) heheh. Oh iya tak lupa saya selalu mengucap terimakasih kepada para pembaca dan terutama pada PeREVIEW Fic saya :)

**Aeni hibiki : **Yoo Aeni-san.. salan kenal juga ya :) Ok SEMANGAT!

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia : **hehe ia nih ngebut, kejar tayang hehe, yak terimakasih karena review dari Hikary-san saya jadi sedikit lebih baik :)

**noviaellen : **hehehe terimakasih Novi-san, silahkan di fav :))

okelah sekarang kita cekidot aja ke TKP.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**warning ! : Lebay, alay (ett), bahasa campuran, sok dramatis, sok romance, typo?**

* * *

Chapter 6

Berjuanglah! Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Ichigo bangun Ichigo... Ichigo ini tidak lucu" Ujar Rukia panik sambil mengangkat kepala Ichigo kepangkuan nya.

"Ichigo..." suara Rukia semakin lirih, Ichigo yang mendengar suara Rukia yang hendak menangis perlahan membuka mata "Rukia... maafkan aku.. ku rasa aku akan membuat mu kembali bersedih untuk sementara waktu" Ichigo berbicara dengan nada sumbang dan lebih mirip seperti orang sedang sekarat.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Ichigo kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan genangan air mata di matanya, "Aku rasa ini sudah waktu nya" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum sebelum ia kembali menutup mata nya. "Ichigo.. Ichigo.. ICHIGO!" Jerit Rukia sambil menangis, Rukia pun segera mengambil HP disakunya dan langsung menelpon Ishida. "Ha..halo Ishida.. tolong aku Ishida, Ichigo.. Ichigo dia pingsan di jalan" ujar Rukia dengan terisak-isak menahan airmata yang sedari tadi menetes .

"Ah.. Kuchiki-san, Baiklah aku akan kesana dengan membawa ambulance" ujar Ishida dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. "Jadi ini sudah dimulai ya" ujar Ishida sambil memencet beberapa tomblo HP nya dan menelpon Inoue, "Moshi-moshi, Ehm Inoue-san" sapa Ishida dari sebrang telepon "Oh Ishida-kun, ada apa?" sahut Inoue, "Bersiaplah segera, aku akan menjemput mu, Rencana kita sudah dimulai" terang Ishida, "Uhm Baiklah aku akan siap-siap" ujar Inoue dan segera menutup telepon.

"Kurosaki-kun..." gumam Inoue sambil menatap foto kecil mereka berempat, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Ishida yang di pajang di ruang tamu nya.

3 menit kemudian Ishida dan Inoue datang bersama Ambulance RSU Karakura milik ayah Ishida, Ichigo segera dibawa ke rumah sakit milik ayah Ishida, selama dalam perjalanan Rukia mengenggam erat tangan Ichigo dan tak dilepas sampai tiba di Rumah Sakit Umum Karakura, Ichigo segera dibawa masuk dan di periksa oleh ayah Ishida, sebelum ayah Ishida masuk keruang pengobatan, Ishida membisikan sesuatu pada nya.

Kini Ishida, Inoue dan Rukia menunggu hasil pengecekan Ayah Ishida, suasana di ruang tunggu menjadi sangat tegang dan sulit untuk diterima oleh Rukia, sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Ichigo seperti ini, dan saat melihat nya lemah tak berdaya membuat Rukia shock berat, Inoue yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Ishida, "Ishida-kun apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue yang kini mulai ikut terbawa suasana "Tenang saja Inoue, ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana" jawab Ishida pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Rukia, "Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan Kuchiki-san, dia terlihat shock berat!" sambung Inoue.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara agar bisa menenangkannya sementara waktu" ujar Ishida, "Ya.. paling tidak sampai esok siang" tambahnya. "Ya kau benar, aku tidak tega melihatnya sedih seperti ini" ujar Inoue.

Ckrek... Suara pintu tempat Ichigo di rawat pun terbuka, Rukia dengan sigap segera menghampiri ayah Ishida, "Paman bagaimana keadaan Ichigo, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Rukia sedih.

"Fiuhh Maaf Kuchiki, untuk sementara waktu paman belum bisa menganalisa penyakitnya, namun menurut pengecekan tadi, ada sesuatu yang membuat kinerja jantung Ichigo melambat, mungkin dia akan koma sampai besok, jadi bersabarlah" Terang ayah Ishida.

Rukia tak dapat berkata apa-apa,matanya terus meneteskan airmata, Ishida dan Inoue segera menghampiri ayah Ishida "Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Sekarang dia sedang koma, temuilah dia, berilah support agar semangat hidupnya meningkat" ujar ayah Ishida, Ryuken.

"Baiklah kami akan menemuinya" ujar Inoue seraya mengajak Rukia masuk ke ruangan Ichigo, mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan Ryuken, namun Ryuken menghentikan Ishida "Uryu, aku ingin bicara dengan mu".

"ehmm Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san kalian duluan saja, aku menyusul" ujar Ishida meninggalkan Inoue dan Rukia, "Ada apa ayah?" tanya Ishida.

"Ini tentang dia.. Kurosaki Ichigo" Imbuhnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenanglah Kuchiki-san, Ichigo akan baik-baik saja, berdo'a lah untuknya" ujar Inoue yang mencoba menenangkan Rukia walau sebenarnya ia juga sedih melihat Ichigo.

Inoue dan Rukia duduk di kursi lipat yang disediakan, dan duduk di dua siai tempat tidur Ichigo, Rukia di kanan sedangkan Inoue di kiri. "Kenapa... Kenapa orang-orang yang ku sayangi jadi seperti ini" batin Rukia. perlahan Rukia menggenggam tangan kanan Ichigo dan kembali membatin "Ichigo cepat lah sembuh.. saat kau sembuh nanti aku akan mengatakan semua.. semua perasaan ku yang sebenarnya, jadi berjuanglah Ichigo".

Di sisi lain Inoue mulai meneteskan airmata nya, ia tidak kuasa menahan luapan kesedihan yang diterimanya saat melihat keadaan Ichigo dan Rukia saat ini, Inoue pun kini menggenggam erat tangan kiri Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun.. aku sudah tau ini semua akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak tau rasa sakitnya akan seperti ini, aku tidak kuat melihat mu seperti ini, aku juga tidak kuat melihat Kuchiki-san bersedih, ku mohon cepatlah sadar dan akhiri semua ini, kumohon Berjuanglah Ichigo untuk terus hidup bersama kami".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan tempat Ichigo dirawat Ryuken mulai mengintrogasi anaknya.

"Berapa banyak yang ia konsumsi?" tanya Ryuken.

"2 tablet" jawab Ishida.

"Apa? dua tablet? bodoh.. apa ia mau bunuh diri? bahkan seorang dengan daya tahan seperti Chad pun kemungkinan kematian karena gagal jantung sebesar 80% jika mengonsumsi obat itu dua butir sekaligus" ujar Ryuken.

Seketika Ishida mengeluarkan keringat dingin, matanya terbelalak dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar bak melihat hantu kala mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. "Separah itu kah? padahal aku sudah melarangnya, tapi ia tetap memaksa dan aku membiarkannya, ini semua salah ku" batin Ishida.

"A..ayah.. apa tak ada cara lain untuk menolongnya?" Tanya Ishida panik

"Aku tidak tau.. Hah.. anak itu.. ia persis seperti ayahnya, sama-sama ceroboh dan bodoh, berdoalah untuknya Uryu.. semoga ia bisa lolos dari maut" Ujar Ryuken sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ishida

"Apa? apa dia akan mati? tidak.. aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif.. Kurosaki.. berjuanglah.. "

***Chapter 6 End***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) nah itu dia chapter 6.. mohon maaf apabila cerita nya gaje, lebay, atau sulit di cerna hehehe. Saya berharap ada sebuah Review tentang Fic saya yg amburadul ini.**

**satu lagi.. mohon dimaklumi bila terdapat kata-kata yang gaje, kata-kata yg kurang atau kelebihan, soalnya saya ngetik di HH.. tau sendiri kan ngetik di layar injek gimana heheh. Okelah see you.. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Pria Misterius

(Sepik Author :) Yoo Reader's-san.. udah masuk chap 7 nih.. saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pembaca setia Fic saya ini dan terutama untuk yang meREVIEW ..

aeni hibiki : Hola aeni-san.. ia nih kilat kalo lagi banyak inspirasi heheh.. masalah Ichigo.. maaf itu rahasia :) tunggu aja kelanjutannya... nanti semua terbongkar kok hehehe. Oke Semangat! \(~_~)/ Terimakasih.

Okelah Pemirsa silahkan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini...

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning! : Gaje, Lebay, sok romance, typo..**

* * *

Chapter 7

Pria misterius

**RSU Karakura, Kamis pukul 21.00 waktu setempat**.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Suasana ruangan tempat Ichigo dirawat sangat hening dan senyap, hanya terdengar suara dari Elektrokardiogram, alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang digunakan untuk memantau keadaan Ichigo. Dan saat itu hanya Ishida lah yang menjaga Ichigo.

Berhubung besok ada rapat guru sekabupaten, _untuk membahas gimana caranya ngasih bocoran UN yang 20 paket plus barcode ini ke siswa mereka_ **(Author : loh? forget it)**, maka seluruh sekolah di kota Karakura pun diliburkan, Ioue dan Rukia pun diminta untuk pulang dulu kerumah saat suasana maghrib tadi oleh Ryuken, ayah Ishida. Ia menyarankan agar mereka segera pulang dan istirahat sejenak, juga meminta izin dulu kepada keluarga bila ingin menjenguk dan menginap disini untuk menjaga Ichigo.

Awalnya Rukia menolak dan bersikukuh ingin tetap disana, namun karena Inoue membujuknya terus menerus akhirnya Rukia luluh juga dan ikut pulang bersama Inoue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baiklah Yuzu, Karin, Aku berangkat dulu, mungkin aku akan menginap malam ini, jadi jangan khawatirkan kami ya!" Bisik Rukia dengan senyum manis terukir diwajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang kini tertidur pulas. "Aku harus bergegas kesana, mungkin saat ini Ichigo tengah siuman" batin Rukia penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku Karin, Yuzu, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir tentang apa yang dialami Ichigo saat Ini.

*****Flashback*****

"Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti? mereka pasti khawatir bila aku pulang sendiri" gumam Rukia yang matanya kini sembab karena tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi siang sampai sore tadi.

"Aku Pulang" sapa Rukia, Tak lama suara derap langkah yang terbilang berlari ini terdengar semakin mendekat, dan tiba-tiba Karin muncul.

"Kakak, darimana saja kali..an?" Tanya Karin heran melihat Rukia yang hanya pulang sendiri dengan mata sembab.

"Kak Rukia, Kemana kak Ichi?" tanyanya lagi.

Rukia terdiam, ia terus berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan, "Kakak, kemana kak Ichigo?" tanya Yuzu yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang Karin.

Rukia memperlihatkan senyum manis andalannya walau dengan hati yang saat ini tengah tersayat karena kondisi Ichigo yang sedang koma, "Jangan khawatir, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo sedang ada dirumah Inoue, ia sedang latihan drama untuk perpisahan nanti" ujar Rukia sambil mengelus rambut Karin dan Yuzu.

"Lalu kenapa mata kakak merah dan kenapa kakak pulang sendirian? apa kakak bertengkar dengan kak Ichi?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Tidak kok, mataku merah karena aku harus berakting menangis di drama itu, dan aku pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk drama kami, jadi jangan khawatir ya!" Terang Rukia dan kini memeluk Karin dan Yuzu yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri "Ichigo.. Kau harus sembuh.. Adik mu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu.. cepatlah sembuh Ichi" batin Rukia.

"Kakak, aku sudah membuatkan makan malam, makanlah dulu sebelum kakak kembali kerumah Kak Inoue" ujar Yuzu sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"I..iya baiklah" jawab Rukia, "Ehm.. Karin, Paman Isshin kemana? aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi" tanya Rukia.

"Ayah pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kakak bangun, dan ia bilang ia akan keluar kota dan pulangnya hari sabtu" terang Karin.

"Ooh jadi begitu.." Ujar Rukia, "Syukurlah paman Isshin tidak ada untuk sementara waktu, jadi tidak membuatnya khawatir" gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan malam bersama, setelah itu kalian lekas tidur ya, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami" Ujar Rukia dengan senyum yang membuat Karin dan Yuzu merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah kak" ujar Yuzu.

*****Flashback End*****

**RSU Karakura pukul 21.30 waktu setempat.**

Clek.. suara gagang pintu dibuka membuat Ishida yang sedang asik membaca Komik si Unyil melirik ke arah pintu "Selamat malam Ishida-kun" sapa Inoue yang sampai lebih dulu dibanding Rukia, "Eh.. Malam Inoue-san" balasnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kurosaki-kun? berapa lama waktu yang tersisa hingga ia siuman?" Tanya Inoue yang kini duduk disamping Ishida.

"Aku juga tidak tau pastinya, tapi seharusnya besok siang ia akan sadar sebentar, tapi jika sampai besok siang ia belum juga siuman... itu artinya... keberhasilan rencana kita hanya 15% "Terang Ishida.

"Apa? kenapa sampai seperti itu.. bukankah kita sud...".

"Itu karna sibodoh Kurosaki tidak mendengarkanku, ia meminum obat itu 2 butir sekaligus" Ishida memotong kata-kata Inoue.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini Kurosaki-kun... kenapa kau sangat berlebihan seperti ini... Hanya untuk hal itu kau membahayakan nyawa mu sendiri" ujar Inoue yang shock mendengar ucapan Ishida.

"Tenanglah Inoue-san, untuk saat ini kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai besok" ucap Ishida.

15menit kemudian Rukia pun tiba "Ishida, Inoue bagaimana keadaan Ichigo? apa ia sempat siuman?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ehm.. belum Kuchiki-san, ia masih seperti itu sejak kau tinggal pulang" jawab Ishida.

"Begitu ya.." Ujar Rukia lirih.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ke-esokan Harinya, "Hm.. Sudah pagi kah?" ujar Rukia yang terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih menyipit dan serasa berat untuk dibuka, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan, ternyata kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan Ichigo yang masih belum siuman. Ia menoleh kearah jam dinding dan ternyata saat itu sudah pukul 09.45 "Kemana ya Ishida dan Inoue" pikir Rukia yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Sesaat setelah ia selesai mencuci muka, ia kembali duduk disamping Ichigo, menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam seakan takut kehilangan sosoknya, "Ichigo aku akan pergi mencari Ishida dan Inoue sebentar" bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo dan mengecup keningnya sebelum ia pergi.

Crek.. Sesaat setelah Rukia keluar dari ruang perawatan Ichigo, sesosok pria misterius pun memasuki ruangan tempat Ichigo dirawat. "Payah sekali, pasien sedang koma seperti ini tak ada yang menjaganya? Tak apa lah, setidaknya ini memudahkan ku" Ujar si pria misterius tersebut, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisikan cairan berwarna kuning dari saku jubah nya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, seluruh penderitaan mu akan segera berakhir setelah ini,.. Kurosaki Ichigo".

Siapaakah pria itu? apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Ichigo?

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya...

***Chapter 7 End***

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) **Fiuhh~ selesai juga ini chapter 7 hahaha.. cape sekali ngetik di HH ampun dah (curhat). Bagaimana ceritanya nih Reader's-san? gaje ya? hahaha.

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya heheh.. Saya juga menerima, bahkan sangat senang bila ada Kritik ataupun saran yang masuk ke kotak Review saya, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik atau memberi saran buat saya agar jadi lebih baik lagi. Okelah see you minna~


	8. Chapter 8: Sebuah Kata Yg Ingin KuDengar

**(Sepik Author :) **Yoo.. Readers-san.. Sekarang udah Chap 8 nih, buat pembaca setia Fic saya, saya Ucapkan Terimakasih dan selamat beruji nyali (Loh?) maksudnya selamat membaca..

**aeni hibiki : **lelaki itu mau kasih... ah sudahlah.. silahkan baca disini dan di chapter selanjutnya akan terungkap hehhehe..**  
**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia** : ia mungkin saya jadi sedikit lebih baik heheh.. Disclaimernya udah ada kok sekarang, terimakasih hikary-san sudah mengingatkan :)

oke selamat membaca semua..

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning! : Lebay, Gaje, Sok romance, typo**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 8

Sebuah Kata Yang Ingin Ku Dengar

Si pria misterius yang kini berada didalam ruangan tempat Ichigo di rawat pun mulai melancarkan aksinya, setelah memastikan ruangan itu kosong, si pria misterius itu mulai menyuntikan cairan kuning yang ia bawa kedalam kantung infus yang tengah terhubung dengan Ichigo, perlahan warna kuning cairan tersebut larut dan kini berubah warna menjadi bening setelah di masukan ke kantung infus Ichigo.

"Cairan itu akan bereaksi 13jam dari sekarang, dan saat itu waktu yang tersisa untukmu hanyalah setengah jam dan semua penderitaan mu akan berakhir setelah itu" Ujar pria itu dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tempat Ichigo dirawat.

1 jam berselang akhirnya Ishida, Inoue dan Rukia kembali ke ruangan tempat Ichigo dirawat.

"Hm... masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan siuman juga rupanya" ujar Ishida yang melihat Ichigo masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 11 siang.. namun Ichigo belum menunjukan reaksi apapun" pikir Inoue cemas.

"Kapan kau akan banngun Ichigo? bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama... aku rindu akan lelucon tak bermutu mu itu.. aku rindu tawa ceria mu.. aku rindu semua canda tawa mu.. cepatlah bangun" batin Rukia.

Clek.. tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat Ichigo dirawat terbuka, "Maaf anak-anak, bisa kah kalian keluar sebentar, aku akan memeriksa keadaan Ichigo" ujar Ryuken yang masuk bersama 2 orang suster.

"Yah.. baiklah" Ujar Ishida dan yang lainnya.

"Ishida, Inoue, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian.."

Sontak kata-kata Rukia membuat Ishida dan Inoue terkejut, mereka takut Rukia akan bertanya sesuatu tentang apa yang dialami Ichigo saat ini.

"I..Iya.. Kuchiki-san ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ujar Ishida gugup.

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" sambung Inoue.

"Begini.. aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini.. selama 10 tahun terakhir aku tinggal bersama Ichigo, aku tak pernah melihat keadaan Ichigo yang seperti ini, bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar kalau Ichigo itu punya penyakit parah yang ia derita, jadi apa kalian tau sesuatu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk penuh kegelisahan.

"Tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan.." pasti ia curiga dengan semua ini pikir Ishida.

"Ehm.. apa maksudnya Kuchiki-san?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Ichigo yang mungkin kalian ketahui?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kurasa tidak, kupikir kau lah yang lebih tau dan lebih mengerti tentang Kurosaaki dibanding kami" jawab Ishida.

"Apa sebelum aku bertemu kalian, kalian pernah melihat keadaan Ichigo seperti ini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak, kami sudah bersama dengan Kurosaki-kun sejak kami masih TK, tapi kami tidak pernah melihat keadaan Kurosaki-kun yang seperti ini" Ujar Inoue.

"Begitu ya.." Rukia menghela nafas dan kini bersandar di bahu Inoue yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jika kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang Ichigo yang tidak aku ketahui, aku mohon beritau aku" ujar Rukia yang kini mulai meneteskan airmata nya lagi.

"Kuchiki-san... maaf kami tak bisa memberitahu mu yang sesungguhnya" batin Inoue

Tak lama ayah Ishida selesai memeriksa keadaan Ichigo dan keluar menemui Ishida, Inoue dan Rukia. "Uryu.. kemari sebentar" panggil Ryuken.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Kondisi Kurosaki semakin memburuk, ku rasa daya tahan tubuhnya semakin melemah, jangan tinggal dia sendirian apapun yang terjadi, terus awasi dia hingga malam hari dan segera panggil aku bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya" terang Ryuken.

"Baik ayah, kami akan menjaganya" ujar Ishida.

Waktu terus berlalu.. kini jam menunjukan pukul 22.30, sudah hampir 13jam dari kedatangan si pria misterius tadi, Terlihat Ishida dan Inoue sedang tertidur di bangku panjang yang berada di ruangan Ichigo, sedangkan Rukia yang duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur Ichigo masih terjaga dan terus menggenggam erat tangan kanan Ichigo. Perlahan Rukia mengelus rambut orange Ichigo dan turun ke pipinya.

"Ichi.. sampai kapan kau akan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini? apa kau tak rindu padaku? apa kau tak khawatir dengan adik-adik mu? Bangun Ichigo.. kumohon sadarlah" Rukia terus berbicara dengan Ichigo yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapannya, ia tau itu semua sia-sia, namun dalam hatinya berharap Ichigo akan mendengar kata-katanya.

_"Suara ini? Rukia? Mungkinkah dia? Tch... sial... tubuh ku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan, mata ku terasa berat untuk dibuka, terbukalah... terbukalah..."_

Dan Rukia dikejutkan dengan gerakan jari tangan Ichigo, "Hah? Ichigo?" Rukia meneteskan air mata saat melihat Ichigo yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ichigo..." sapa Rukia lirih dengan airmata bercucuran.

"Yo.. Pendek.. kenapa kau menangis bodoh.. cepat hapus airmatamu itu dan berhentilah menangis" Ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berat.

"Tidak mau.. aku tak mau berhenti sampai kau sembuh.." ujar Rukia yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo.

"Tch.. kalau kau terus seperti itu.. itu artinya kau ingin membunuh ku.."

"Apa maksudmu bodoh.. aku mengkhawatirkan mu.."

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah... kau membuat ku sakit dengan melihat mu seperti itu.."

"Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum saat kondisimu seperti ini"

"Cobalah Rukia.. kau terlihat jelek saat menangis seperti itu..he..he"

"Aku tak peduli..aku tak ingin mendengar pujian atau lelucon mu saat ini, yang aku mau adalah kau.. aku mau kau sembuh dan kembali bersama ku.."

"Maaf kurasa aku tak bisa.."

"Kau bisa bodoh... jangan menyerah.."

"Hyah.. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha kalau kau memaksa"

Ishida dan Inoue yang sedang tertidur kini terbangun karena mendengar suara Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida dan Inoue segera menghampiri Ichigo.

"Jadi kau sudah siuman ya.. Kurosaki..." Ujar Ishida sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Tapi ini tidak sesuai rencana, ia bngun lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan" pikir Ishida

"Kurosaki-kun... " Inoue pun meneteskan airmatanya karena terharu melihat Ichigo yang sudah siuman.

"Yo.. Ishida.. Inoue, kalian terlihat murung" Ujar Ichigo dengan senyum diwajah pucat nya

"Bodoh... sudah kubilang saat itu untuk tidak berlebihan, akhirnya jadi seperti ini kan?" Ujar Ishida menceramahi Ichigo.

"Tak apa Ishida, ini akan baik-baik saja" jawab Ichigo santai.

"Rukia.. Inoue.. berhentilah menangis.. ku mohon.. kalian menyiksaku bila seperti itu" Tambah Ichigo sambil menatap Inoue dan mengelus rambut Rukia yang sedang bersandar di dada nya.

"Hm.. Ba.. Baiklah Kurosaki-kun, cepat lah sembuh Kurosaki-kun, aku tak kuat melihatmu seperti itu terus" ujar Inoue.

"Jangan khawatir Inoue.. Oh ya apa si pendek ini menyusahkan kalian saat aku tak sadarkan diri" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau lah yang menyusahkan ku bodoh... " celetuk Rukia.

"Cepatlah sembuh, jika tidak aku tak akan memaafkan mu Ichigo" tambah Rukia.

"Ya.." jawab Ichigo singkat, Kini Ichigo menatap ke arah Ishida dan Inoue, Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang Ichigo isyaratkan, Ishida dan Inoue mengambil inisiatif untuk membiarkan mereka berduaan "Kuchiki-san, aku dan Inoue akan menunggu di luar, aku rasa Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting" Ujar Ishida, Rukia hanya diam tak kuasa menahan airmatanya yang terus mengalir di dada Ichigo, Inoue dan Ishida pun kini meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo.

"Pendek.. angkatlah kepalamu dari dada ku"

"Tidak mau.."

"Hey.. aku sesak nafas nih" ujar Ichi yang sebenarnya hanya bergurau.

"Ehm.. ma..maaf" Rukia pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan kini wajahnya tertunduk kebawah.

Perlahan tangan Ichigo menyentuh dagu Rukia seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah bilang, hapus airmatamu, Kau ini masih cengeng saja" Ujar Ichigo sambil menghapus airmata yang berlinang di wajah Rukia.

"Rukia.. tataplah wajahku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu" ujar Ichigo semakin lemah.

"Katakanlah Ichigo.. aku mau dengar semuanya dari mu" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum "Rukia, Aku menyayangi mu... sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan ini.. namun rasanya mulut ku selalu terkunci untuk mengatakan itu, Rukia.. apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Ya Ichigo.. Ya.. aku menyayangimu, aku sangat menyayangimu, jadi tolong srmbuhlah dan hiduplah bersama ku.. sampai kita lulus, menikah, punya anak, tua dan mati lah bersama ku nanti" Ujar Rukia sambil menangis dan menatap dalam wajah Ichigo yang semakin pucat.

"Syukurlah.. itulah kata-kata yang Ingin ku dengar.."Ujar Ichi sambil menghapus airmata Rukia, Rukia menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Rukia... jadilah.. ke..ka...s..i.."

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelsaikan kalimatnya tubuh Ichigo mengejang hebat, layar EKG disamping Ichigo pun menggambarkan frekuensi detak jantung Ichigo yang sangat cepat tak beraturan.

. . .Beep suara Alat pendeteksi jantung itu semakin cepat, dan cepat lagi.

"Ichigo...ICHIGO!... ISHIDA!, INOUE! TOLONG AKU CEPAT!" teriak Rukia yang kini menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ishida dan Inoue yang mendengar teriakan Rukia segera masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa Kuchiki...san?" Inoue kaget melihat Ichigo yang kini tubuhnya mengejang hebat, ia menoleh kearah Ishida.

Ishida menganggukan kepala "Inoue-san, ini sudah dimulai... aku akan segera memanggil ayahku..."

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ichigo?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...

***Chapter 8 End***

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) **Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai Cahp 8, gimana nih menurut para pembaca? apa cerita saya menarik? atau kurang menarik? atau mungkin aneh? hahaha ya sudahlah apapun komentarnya yang penting minumnya... susu Inoue #Plakk

**Rukia**: "dasar kau mesum"

**Gez** : "Maaf maaf. becanda kok"

**Rukia** : "Kenapa harus Inoue?"

**Gez** : "abis punya mu kan.."

#Bugh. plakk. ting. tak.. duar~

**Ichigo** : "Rukia hentikan.. ntar si bos bisa mati, kalau kau pikuli terus"

**Rukia** : "Biar saja... Mati kau.. Mati kau.. mati kau sana (nginjek-injek Author)"

**Gez** : TOLONG~

**Ichigo** : Okelah Readers-san abaikan saja ke gae-an mereka berdua.. see Ya!


	9. Chapter 9 : Last

**(Sepik Author :) **Yoo.. Readers-san.. jumpa lagi dengan saya, sekarang saya mau shrare Last Chapter buat Fic Love is You. di sini akan dijelaskan semua apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo alami. selamat membaca~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning ! : Gaje, lebay, typo(?)**

* * *

Chapter 9 (last Chapter)

Kejutan untuk Rukia

.

.

Ishida Ryuken, itulah nama yang terpampang jelas di pintu itu.

#Buagh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat keras membuat suasana yang sebelumnya sunyi berubah jadi sedikit menegangkan, bagaimana tidak, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu itu, sesosok pria berkacamata yang tak asing lagi bagi pemilik nama Ishida Ryuken ini segera berteriak dengan paniknya "Ayah.. Kurosaki.. tubuhnya mengejang hebat"

"Baiklah kita segera kesana"

. .tap suara derap langkah yang kian lama seperti berlari ini akhirnya terdengar sampai di telinga Rukia dan Inoue, Clek... suara pintu terbuka membuat pandangan Rukia dan Inoue tertuju pada sebuah pintu "Baiklah anak-anak menyingkirlah sebentar" ujar sang dokter yang tak lain adalah ayah Ishida ditemani 2 orang suster perawat. ayah Ishida segera meminta suster nya untuk menyuntikan obat penenang pada Ichigo, sang perawat pun menyuntikan sebuah cairan di lengan Ichigo, setelah mendapat suntikan obat penenang, tubuh Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengejang pun langsung terkulai lemah.

Layar EKG pun sudah menggambarkan aktivitas jantung Ichigo yang berangsur normal.

Rukia dan yang lainnya pun menarik nafas lega setelah menatap layar EKG, namun mereka sadar, semakin lama detak jantung Ichigo semakin lemah. mereka semua kembali dilanda kepanikan. Sambil menatap layar EKG semua berharap agar detak jantung Ichigo kembali normal.

Bep...Bep...Bep...Bep...Bep...

Namun sepertinya harapan mereka sia-sia, gelombang Frekuensi yang menggambarkan detak jantung Ichigo perlahan hampir menjadi garis datar. Akhirnya Ryuken kembali bertindak "Siapkan defibrilator" perintah Ryuken, dan perawat segera membawa defibrilator, alat kejut jantung.

"Anak-anak silahkan kalian tunggu diluar" perintah Ryuken pada mereka.

"T..tapi paman..."

"Tak apa Kuchiki-san, ayo kita keluar" ujar Ishida, Mereka pun keluar dan menunggu dengan harapan Ichigo akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah teman-teman Ichigo keluar, Gel bening dioleskan ke dada Ichigo. Lalu Ryuken memberi aba-aba "200 joule, all clear?"

"Clear!" Jawab para perawat serentak, pertanda tidak ada seorangpun yang menempel ke pasien maupun ranjang pasien. Dan segera selepas itu kedua bilah alat kejut jantung yang berbentuk seperti sepasang setrika ditempelkan Ryuken ke dada Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian kejang sejenak lalu lunglai. Monitor EKG masih menunjukan garis yang hampir datar. Ryuken melanjutkan tindakan resusitasinya "360 joule, all clear?"

"Clear!" Lalu Ichigo dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu semua diam menatap ke monitor EKG. Garis yang muncul seketika menjadi datar. Harapan selamat seakan sirna, tapi Ryuken terus berusaha agar sahabat Anaknya yang merupakan anak dari 2 Sahabatnya ini bisa sembuh.

Diluar ruangan, suasana terasa sangat menegangkan saat mereka harus menunggu kepastian kabar tentang Ichigo antara hidup atau mati, Rukia dan Inoue terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Ichigo, sedangkan Ishida hanya mondar-mandir dengan perasaan cemas.

Tak lama kemudian, Ryuken, ayah Ishida, beaerta 2 suster perawat keluar, Mereka bertiga segera menghampirinya. "Paman, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

Ryuken menghela nafas panjang "Maaf... kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin" itulah ucapan yang keluar dari ayah Ishida.

Deg!

Sontak mata Rukia membulat sempurna, meneteslah airmatanya, Rukia segera masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat tubuh Ichigo yang terkulai lemah tak bernyawa kini ditutupi sebuah kain putih "ICHIGO!" Rukia menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, lagi-lagi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, orang yang sangat di cintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Rukia menghampiri jasad Ichigo, membuka kain putih yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, ia mengelus dada bidang sahabat yang sangat ia cintai ini, Ia terus mengelus dada Ichigo dan tak merasakan detak jantungnya, ia menatap wajah Ichigo yang sangat pucat, mencium nya berulang kali, memeluknya erat seakan tak rela akan kepergian orang yang ia sayangi ini. sakit? ya.. itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Ayah.. Berapa lama waktunya, apakah 6 menit?"

"Sekitar 3 menit, bila lebih dari itu. ia akan benar-benar mati"

"Tapi ia kan mengkonsumai 2 butir.."

"Itu tak berpengaruh"

"Ah.. begitu ya... "

"Berjuanglah Kurosaki-kun, waktu mu hanya 3 menit untuk kembali Hidup"

"Cepat temui Rukia,! beri penjelasan setelah semuanya selesai!"

"Baik ayah"

Ishida dan Inoue pun masuk dan menghampiri Rukia, mereka menatap jasad Ichigo sambil sesekali melihat kearah jam dinding, saat itu waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00, suara dentang lonceng di jam itu pun berbunyi menandakan tepat tengah malam dan sudah memasuki hari sabtu.

Inoue berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang masih saja menangis memeluk jasad Ichigo, sementara Ishida makin khawatir melihat jam yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 00.03 "Ichigo.. kembalilah... Kau sudah telat 3 menit dari rencana awal kita"

***Flashback***

**Taman Karakura, Rabu pukul 20.15**

"Maaf Inoue.. aku tidak bisa menerima cinta mu, aku memang pernah bilang kalau aku menyayangi mu.. tapi.. itu hanya sebatas Kakak-Adik, aku menyayangimu sebagai adik dan perasaan itu tidak lebih" ujar seorang pria berambut orange yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-kun.., kenapa kau tidak menyayangiku sebagai seorang wanita? kenapa kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik mu?" tanya Inoue sambil menangis karena perasaannya tak terbalaskan.

"Itu karena... aku sudah mencintai seaeorang... aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku selalu tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya pada orang itu.." balas Ichigo, Inoue menatap dalam-dalam sepasang permata hazel didepannya, ia mencoba mencari kebohongan darinya namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan penuh kejujuran tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun didalamnya.

"Berhentilah menangis Inoue, aku tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini" tambahnya sambil menghapus airmata diwajah Inoue.

"Hiks~ Baiklah, tapi siapa orang itu? siapa orang yang dapat membuat mu terpikat Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hm... Dia itu adalah..."

"Kuchiki Rukia... benarkan Kurosaki?"

"E..to.. Ishida bagaimana kau.."

"Bagaimana aku tau? aku juga tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa kau sangat mencintainya"

"Ishida-kun..."

"Ini.. pesanan mu"

"Ah.. terimakasih Ishida"

"Apa itu Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ini adalah sebuah obat yang dapat membuat seseorang mati suri, aku memesannya dari Urahara-san" terang Ichigo. "Oh ya.. apa kau tak diberitahu cara kerja obat ini Ishida?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ahh gomen-gomen.. aku lupa menjelaskannya"

"Baiklah tak apa, ayo cepat jelaskan"

"Urahara-san bilang, saat kau mengkonsumsi 1 butir obat itu, Kau akan segera koma selama 18 jam dan.."

"18Jam? sebentar banget"

"Dengarkan dulu woy! setelah obat itu bereaksi kau akan mengalami koma selama 18 jam dan setelah 18 jam kau akan siuman selama setengah jam, setelah itu baru, kau akan mati selama 3 menit"

"Oh.. baiklah aku mengerti sekarang"

"Untuk apa kau membeli obat seperti itu Kurosaki-kun?"

***Flashback End***

Tik..Tuk..Tik..Tuk..Tik..Tuk "Kurosaki... ini sudah hampir 4 menit.. apa kau benar-benar sudah mati?"

"Ichigo.. jangan tinggalkan aku Ichigo... kenapa Tuhan? kenapa kau mengambilnya secepat ini.. ICHIGO!"

"Kurosaki-kun.. kembalilah.."

Wushh~ "Hey tempat apa ini? tak ada siapa-siapa.. tak ada apa-apa... dimana ini? ini gelap, siapa saja tolong aku! Argh.. rasanya percuma aku berteriak seperti itu.. aku tak bisa melihat apapun.. aku tak bisa dengar apapun.. sunyi.. senyap...".

"Ichigo!"

"Suara itu? Malaikat mungilku... RUKIA, DIMANA KAU?, RUKIA!"

"Kurosaki-kun, kembalilah!"

"Ah.. suara ini.. Inoue? dari sana... aku harus mengikutinya.. tapi ini gelap.."

"Berjuanglah Kurosaki, Majulah terus"

"Ishida? Hoy! dimana kalian? Tch... bahkan aku tak tau maju itu kemana, ini sangat menyebalkan"

"Ichigo!"

"Tangan ini.. siapa yang menarik ku? Rukia? ya tidak salah lagi, ini tangannya.. Ah... disana ada cahaya...Aku harus bergegas kesana..."

Wush~

"Ichigo... jangan tinggalkan aku.. jangan tinggalkan aku Ichigo..."

"Tch... siapa yang akan meninggalkan mu Pendek"

Deg!

***Flashback***

"Untuk apa kau membeli obat seperti itu Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hari sabtu nanti adalah hari Ulang tahun Rukia yang ke 17, aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya itu, agar ia tak akan melupakan momen-momen berharganya pada hari itu, tapi sebelumnya aku butuh bantuan kalian"

"Apa itu?" tanya Ishida.

"Pertama.. aku ingin Inoue menghampiri ku saat jam istirahat besok, dan saat itu aku akan berusaha menahan Rukia bersama ku, dan pada saat itu, aku mau kau mengatakan pada kami bahwa ada sebuah pesta dansa saat malam minggu nanti, satu lagi.. kau harus mengajak ku ke pesta itu di depan Rukia, Aku akan berusaha membuatnya marah pada ku hingga ia memukul ku, dan saat itulah aku akan terus membuatnya kesal sampai pulang sekolah, saat pulang sekolah nanti ketika ia memukulku aku akan beregegas meminum obat itu 2 butir sekaligus agar terkesan Rukia lah penyebab semua ini".

"Apa? Hey kau tak boleh mengkonsumsi itu 2 butir sekaligus, kau bisa ma..."

"Tenanglah Ishida, aku akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, jika aku minum 2 obat sekaligus, itu berarti aku akan koma selama 36 jam, aku akan meminum obat itu saat pulang sekolah besok, hari kamis, dan kita pulang jam 11.20 itu berarti aku akan koma sampai hari Jum'at jam 23.20 lalu aku akan siuman selama 30 menit, artinya saat itu jam 23.50, lalu aku akan mati selama 3 menit, berarti aku akan hidup lagi sekitar jam 23.53 atau 54, dan aku akan pura-pura mati sampai jam 23.59, nah baru, ketika waktu menunjukan jam 00.00 aku akan mengejutkannya sambil mengucap selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Ya.. baiklah terserah kau saja Kurosaki.."

"Kedua... aku butuh bantuan mu dan ayah mu Ishida, aku mohon saat aku koma nanti buatlah seolah-olah tidak ada harapan bagi ku untuk hidup, dan jangan lupa aku ingin di ruang tempat aku dirawat terdapat jam yang akan berbunyi jika tepat tengah malam, jadi aku akan tau sampai kapan aku harus pura-pura mati, dan saat pulang sekolah besok, ajaklah Rukia pergi kepesta dansa bersama mu, agar ia semakin yakin kalau hari sabtu nanti ada pesta dansa".

"Dan ketiga... tolong jaga malaikat mungil ku itu saat aku koma, tenangkanlah hatinya bila ia sedih dan apapun yang terjadi jangan beritahu sedikitpun tentang rencana kita ini sampai aku hidup lagi dari kematian yang singkat itu, Oh ya.. saat aku siuman nanti aku ingin berdua saja dengan malaikat mungilku itu, aku ingin tau apakah aku berarti baginya dan aku juga akan menyatakan cintaku padanya.

"Jadi apa kalian paham sekarang?"

"Ya.." Jawab Ishida dan Inoue serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang, sampai jumpa besok Inoue.. Ishida"

"Ya.."

"Sampai jumpa besok Kurosaki-kun".

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Kakak darimana saja?"

"Aku habis jalan-jalan sebentar Yuzu"

"Kenapa kak Rukia tidak diajak?"

"Dia tadi lagi sibuk mengerjakan PR Matematika, baiklah aku keatas dulu.. Yuzu"

.

.

Tok..tok "Rukia aku masuk ya.."

"Hm... dasar pendek.. mengerjakan PR Matematika sampai tertidur dilantai begini, apa dia mabuk angka ya? hahaha.." gumam Ichigo dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya, Ichigo segera memindahkan Rukia ke ranjangnya.

"Ichi...Ichi..jangan tinggalkan aku Ichi.."

"Hng? mengigau rupanya, apa yang ia mimpikan ya?" Batin Ichigo.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu.. aku janji.." Bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia, sebelum pergi, Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia "Oyasumi malaikat mungilku".

**SMA Karakura pukul 09.35 jam Istirahat**

"hmm? Ishida-kun, benar.. mereka tak pernah berubah, kadang aku merasa iri dengan Kuchiki-san yang bisa begitu dekat dengan Kurosaki-kun" Ujar Inoue sambil melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Yah.. walaupun aku benci mengakuinya tapi ucapan mu memang benar Inoue-san".

"Apa kau menyukai Kuchiki-san?"

"Hng..e..to.. ya.. aku menyukainya, tapi aku tau, Kuchiki-san hanya menyukai Kurosaki, maka dari itu aku ingin membantu rencana Kejutan dari Kurosaki untuk Kuchiki-san"

**Kamis, pukul 11.20 waktu setempat.**

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima ajakan nya bodoh?" .

"I..itu karena.." jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Karena apa?" tanya Ichigo .

"Karena... karena aku tidak ingin sendirian di rumah bodoh" jawab Rukia gugup.

"Hmm... Ku kira kau cemburu pada Inoue hehehe" ejek Ichigo.

Bughh.. Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di perut Ichigo "Bppuahh... Uhuk uhuk" Ichigo terbatuk-batuk menerima pukulan Rukia. "Hentikan lelucon tak bermutu mu itu dasar mesum" Ujar Rukia yang kini meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang tergeletak karena pukulan Rukia.

"Inilah saatnya, maaf aku akan membuat mu khawatir untuk bebeeapa saat Rukia" batin Ichigo sambil menelan 2 butir obat itu tanpa diketahui Rukia.

***Flashback End***

"Ichigo..." suara Rukia bergetar, matanya membulat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik saat mendengar suara Ichigo. Pelukan eratnya kini melemah, ia merasa senang, kaget, takut, dan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya seraya menatap Ichigo. "Hwaaaaa!" Rukia menjerit ketakutan saat melihat Ichigo yang sudah mati kembali hidup lagi, Rukia hendak menjauhkan dirinya dari Ichigo namun dengan sigap tangan Ichigo menahannya, ia menarik tangan Rukia hingga membuat Rukia terjatuh dipelukannya, kini tubuh mungil Rukia berada diatas Ichigo, wajahnya bertatapan sangat dekat. Tubuh Rukia gemetar..

"Bukankah kau tak ingin aku tinggalkan? lalu kenapa kau mau meninggalkan ku tadi"

"Ichi.. bagaimana bi.."

"Ssshh! aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, jadi... selamat Ulang Tahun Rukia... maaf sepertinya aku telat mengucapkannya selama..."

"4 menit Kurosaki... Syukurlah kau berhasil, tapi kau terlambat 4 menit dari rencana awal mu"

"Rencana awal? apa maksudnya ini Ichigo.." tanya Rukia heran sambil mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Kuchiki-san, kami akan menjelaskannya, oh ya selamat ulang tahun Kuchiki-san" ujar Inoue yang perlahan wajah sedihnya berubah menjadi wajah senang dan lega. Lega? ya kareena Ichigo berhasil selamat.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Kuchiki-san" sambung Ishida.

.

.

"Oh jadi kau sudah hidup kembali Kurosaki" Ujar seorang pria berkacamata dengan seorang pria berjubah belang-belang.

"Oh.. Ishida-san, Urahara-san, ya.. rencana ku berrjalan lancar"

"Bodoh.. Rencana mu itu tak berjalan lancar, kau meminum obat itu 2 butir sekaligus, kau tau? saat kau dibawa kesini keadaan mu sungguh mencemaskan, daya tahan tubuh mu tak kuat menahan efek obat itu, maka dari itu aku segera menelpon Urahara" ujar Ryuken.

"Ya.. sejujurnya Kurosaki-san.. bila aku tak menyuntikan sebuah obat yang aku buat ke kantung infusmu tadi pagi, mungkin kau sekarang sudah mati karena gagal jantung"

"Begitu ya... terinakasih Urahara-san, Ishida-san atas pertolongan kalian"

"Maaf semuanya.. bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku bersama Ichigo sebentar"

"Hmm.. baiklah" jawab Ryuken, mereka semua pun meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia berduaan.

.

.

"Ichi.. kenapa kau membahayakan hidupmu seperti ini?" tanya Rukia serius.

"Rukia.. maaf ya aku membuat mu khawatir, sebenarnya aku membuat rencana ini untuk membuat mu selalu ingat momen-momen berharga mu saat akan mencapai usia 17 tahun"

"Tapi kenapa sampai seperti itu.. kalau kau sampai mati.. aku..."

"Aku mencintai mu Rukia.. jadilah kekasih ku, aku janji tak akan bertingkah bodoh lagi"

Hening sesaat..

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf saja aku akan mengampunimu?"

Ichigo tertunduk lesu.. "Aku akan menghukummu karena telah membuat ku khawatir" sambung Rukia. Perlahan Rukia menghampiri ranjang Ichigo, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau.. hmp.." Rukia segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ichigo, melumatnya dan semakin lama ciumannya semakin dalam sampai-sampai keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Rukia.. a-ku tak bi-sa ber-na-fas" ucap Ichigo disela-sela Ciumannya.

"Diam! dan nikmati saja hukuman mu" ujar Rukia dan kembali mencium Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia, membuat jarak diantaranya dan tersenyum "Kau ini.. sangat agresif ya.. baiklah aku akan terima hukuman ku dengan senang hati"

"Aku sayang pada mu Ichigo, aku mau jadi kekasih mu"

"Ya aku juga.. peluklah aku.. malaikat mungilku"

Mereka pun berpelukan sangat erat dan tak ada yang mau melonggarkan pekukannya masing-masing.

.

.

_Cinta.. hal yang tak pernah ku mengerti, hal yang tak pernah ku ketahui, dan hal yang tak pernah ku kenal.. Cinta.. siapa itu Cinta? kurasa kini aku tau jawabannya.. Cinta itu.. Cinta itu adalah.. kau, Kurosaki Ichigo._

.

.

.

_5 tahun berselang setelah hari ulang tahun special ku itu, aku dan Ichigo mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari Inoue, ya.. ia baru akan menikah dengan Ishida, sedangkan aku, aku sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri dengam Ichigo selama satu Tahun, Tak kusangka.. sahabat ku sejak kecil yang selalu membuat ku kesal ini kini menjadi suami ku, Ya.. ia kini menjadi suami yang sangat aku sayangi, dan aku.. sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu dari anaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~SELESAI~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**(Sepik Author :) Nah selesai deh Fic saya yang satu ini.. terimakasih sudah mau membaca hingga akhir. maaf kalo endingnya kurang gereget hehe. see you di Fic selanjutnya :)**


End file.
